


[podfic of] By Definition an Unmerited Gift, by syllic

by TheOneCalledEli



Category: The Eagle | The Eagle of the Ninth (2011), The Eagle | The Eagle of the Ninth - All Media Types
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, D/s, Domestic Fluff, Farming fluff to be strictly accurate, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Pining, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Cover Art, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Post-Canon, Post-Movie(s), Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:02:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28563990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOneCalledEli/pseuds/TheOneCalledEli
Summary: Podfic of By Definition an Unmerited Gift by syllicAuthor Summary-“You never complain,” Esca said. “When I ask anything of you.”
Relationships: Marcus Flavius Aquila/Esca Mac Cunoval
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7
Collections: #ITPE 2020





	[podfic of] By Definition an Unmerited Gift, by syllic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [heriros (marianas)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marianas/gifts).
  * Inspired by [By Definition an Unmerited Gift](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5513201) by [syllic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/syllic/pseuds/syllic). 



[](https://theonecalledeli.parakaproductions.com/Cover%20Art/By%20Definition%20an%20Unmerited%20Gift%20cover%20art.png)

To listen, [click HERE](https://theonecalledeli.parakaproductions.com/Audio/01%20By%20Definition%20an%20Unmerited%20Gift.mp3) to stream or right click + 'save link as' to download an mp3. To listen to an alternate edit without any musical interludes [click HERE](https://theonecalledeli.parakaproductions.com/Audio/01%20By%20Definition%20an%20Unmerited%20Gift%20%5Bno%20music%5D.mp3). Many thanks to [Paraka](http://archiveofourown.org/users/paraka/profile) for graciously hosting me. 

Thank you [syllic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/syllic/pseuds/syllic) for granting me [ permission](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5953069/comments/370964286) to podfic your story. 

This was recorded as an [ITPE](https://twitter.com/ITPE_mod) gift for [heriros](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marianas/profile). This was a wonderful excuse to revisit a fandom I hadn't thought of in a long while. I hope you enjoy it as much as I did. 

Constructive criticism is always welcome, as is a quick comment and/or kudos to show that somebody liked it! :) 


End file.
